


Затишье перед бурей

by philip_rausch



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philip_rausch/pseuds/philip_rausch
Summary: Короткое затишье перед неминуемой бурей — редкая возможность немного отдохнуть и восстановить силы.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Условное One Piece!AU.  
> Написано для команды АПЛ в рамках Football Autumn Fest 2016 на diary.ru  
> Ключ: большая вода

Огни последнего острова скрылись во тьме несколько часов назад, и впереди — только тёмно-синяя гладь, обманчиво беспечная. В этих водах всё может перемениться в любую минуту, и вместо того, чтобы пялиться на звёздное небо, придётся хвататься за оружие и сражаться с каким-нибудь морским чудовищем. Или бороться с внезапно переменившейся погодой. Или вступить в битву с дозорным кораблём. Или с другими пиратами. Или... всякое может быть. Но каждая минута покоя на вес золота. Им нужен отдых, нужно время восстановить силы и залечить раны, оставшиеся после последней стычки с Дозором.  
Яспер молча стоит у борта, глядя вдаль. Нога всё ещё болит, но ему ещё повезло, есть те, кому придётся пролежать в лазарете ещё пару недель. Есть те, кто так и остался там, на сухой земле безжизненного выжженного солнцем острова. То, что они выбрались оттуда — чудо. И немного удачи. Теперь, немного подлатавшись, пополнив запасы и переведя дух, можно поразмыслить об этом. О том, что большая часть их жизни и построена на чистом везении.  
Яспер оборачивается на Стейна, хромающего по палубе и бережно поглаживающего рукоять меча. Тот кивает ему, но ничего не говорит и не подходит, отправляется в сторону кормы. Ему не спится, вторую ночь уже Яспер слышит его шаги и думает о том, что Стейн — счастливчик. Мало кому удаётся вернуться живым оттуда, откуда вернулся он. Да ещё и найти своих, вернуться в команду, и не просто так, а с информацией, спасшей жизнь многим. И с мечом, который, кажется, за эти годы стал только острее, и временами казалось, что он сам повелевает рукой хозяина, а не наоборот.  
Попутный ветер, тихие воды, ясное небо. Давно такого не было, давно у них не было передышек, и не хочется думать о том, что это аванс перед очередным испытанием. Лучше просто наслаждаться небольшой передышкой после всего, через что они прошли. И не размышлять о том, как предательски коварна вода.  
Яспер безошибочно узнаёт шаги каждого члена команды. За годы в одной команде запоминаешь всё: шаги, голоса, жесты, взгляды — чтобы потом можно было хотя бы в памяти восстановить образы тех, кого с ними больше нет. Эти шаги он тоже знает, их расслабленную лёгкость, беспечную торопливость.  
— Иди спать, кто знает, сколько времени будет так спокойно.  
Дейли вторит мыслям Яспера. Они все сейчас думают об одном и том же.  
— Не спится, — просто отвечает Яспер, и Дейли становится рядом с ним, решительно обнимая за пояс. Ему не нужно объяснять.  
— Хочешь выпить?  
Яспер качает головой. Нет, сегодня не хочет. Может быть даже, напиться до отключки — совсем и не плохой вариант, всё лучше, чем маяться от напряжённого нервозного ожидания опасности, как Стейн, но всё равно не хочется.  
От Дейли пахнет ромом, и от руки его горячо. Яспер закрывает на минуту глаза, пригревшись, наконец-то успокоенный присутствием кого-то близкого и настолько _своего_ , что почти как дома. Только подумать, он согласился плыть лишь чтобы поддержать его, так настойчиво уговаривавшего, совсем даже не испытывая желания постоянно подвергать свою жизнь необязательному риску в погоне за безумной мечтой. Рассчитывал доплыть до какого-то из соседних островов, поразвлекаться, дать понять, что да, это всё хдорово, но не его, а потом вернуться домой. Но прошло столько лет, столько островов и морей, а Яспер всё здесь, на этом потрёпанным корабле под оранжевыми парусами, знавшем другие, по-настоящему славные времена. И сколько бы ни было возможностей сойти, вернуться, не пользовался ими, хотя мог бы, наверно.  
— Как нога? — спрашивает Дейли осторожно, пытаясь скрыть озабоченность в голосе.  
— Нормально, — Яспер дёргает плечами. — Ходить могу. И драться тоже.  
Дейли смотрит на него, усмехается. Ночь слишком тёмная, чтобы различать цвета, но Яспер знает, что глаза его серые, а волосы — такого странного медного оттенка.  
— Я думаю, что было бы, останься мы дома, — признаётся Яспер. Он не жалел никогда, Дейли это знает, но сегодня он почему-то скучает по дому. По обычной жизни.  
— У меня не было выбора, ты же знаешь, — с усмешкой отвечает Дейли.  
С его отцом и правда куда ещё податься, как не в море. Яспер помнит, как Дейли считал дни до момента, когда Данни возьмёт его с собой в плавание. Мечтал об этом, заставляя Яспера думать, что он сумасшедший, но втайне восхищаться. Многие из детей ненавидели отцов, променявших их на море, считали предателями, но не Дейли. Он готов был оторвать голову любому, кто говорил что-то неприятное о его отце, и с малых лет твёрдо решил, что будет пиратом.  
— У меня тоже не было, наверно, — отзывается Яспер.  
Дейли разворачивает его грубо, бесцеремонно, как делает когда пьяный и усталый, и целует. Так упрямо и по-детски заставляя отдавать всё внимание ему, а не окунаться в воспоминания о том, чему было не суждено случиться. Заставляя быть здесь, с ним, таким жарко и наивно влюблённым, что сам со временем влюбляешься в ответ. И с кем ещё быть, если не с ним. С детства же вместе, вместе росли, срастались друг с другом так, что не разделишь теперь, если даже захочешь.  
Борода привычно колется, от него привычно пахнет выпивкой и порохом, и он обнимает одной рукой за спину, а второй удерживает за пояс, как будто Яспер сейчас соберётся вырваться и сбежать. Яспер не вырывается. Запускает руку в густые волосы, обнимает за шею, вдруг вспоминая, как раньше Дейли в любых детских спорах вступался за него, даже если об этом не просили, и в итоге Ясперу самому приходилось защищать его.  
Теперь он — медноволосый демон, за чью голову правительство назначило награду, уже превзошедшую когда-то назначенную за его отца. Неуловимый, иногда жуткий в своей беспощадности к тем, кого он считает врагами. Но и сейчас им приходится прикрывать друг другу спину и вытаскивать из самого пекла.  
От его губ, от его тела жарко и пьяно. И хочется раздеться прямо тут, чтобы тепло рук и холодный ночной воздух на контрасте, чтобы звук его дыхания смешивался с шумом волн.  
В тишине эхом раздаются приближающиеся шаги Стейна, заставляющие отпустить губы Дейли и обернуться. Чтобы даже не увидеть, но почувствовать насмешливый взгляд с дальнего конца палубы.  
— Пойдём в каюту отца. Он сейчас с Фредом, Мартеном и ещё кем-то изучает маршрут и подсчитывают добычу, сказал, что если хочу, могу поспать там немного, пока всё тихо. И что могу с тобой.  
Заманчиво. Капитанская каюта хоть маленькая, с узкой кроватью, но там можно побыть наедине. Наверно, это неплохая идея. Лучше, чем напиться. Лучше, чем что угодно, если быть честным.  
— Хорошо. Идём.  
Кто знает, что будет завтра. Кто знает, что будет через полчаса. Нужно пользоваться каждым моментом, каждой секундой. Большая вода обманчива, а за тишиной обязательно последует неминуемая буря. И кто знает, кого ещё она унесёт с собой.


End file.
